theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hex
Hex is a dark elf necromancer who is one of the playable Skylanders in the Skylanders series, first appearing in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Info Personality Since her Undead transformation, Hex has become spooky, mysterious, perhaps even sinister, striking fear into the hearts of her enemies. She has also developed a fondness for skulls. It has been said that Hex has laughed only once since her transformation -- apparently at an incident involving Trigger Happy, Slam Bam, and a gold coin in the rear end. Biography Long ago, Hex was a gifted and powerful sorceress who traveled deep into the underworld to confront the Undead Dragon King named Malefor, who made several attempts to capture her to learn her secrets. Though she successfully battled the dragon, Hex returned from the underworld changed – having unwillingly joined the ranks of the Undead. Many are wary of her since her transformation, suspecting she has used her powerful magic for evil purposes. But Eon trusts her, and views her as a most valuable Skylander ally. Abilities Being a gifted and powerful sorceress corrupted with Undead powers, Hex has the ability to summon and cast dark magic and spells. She can also summon large skulls to rain down from the sky down onto her opponents, and bring forth a barrier of bones to protect her from enemy attacks. In Skylanders Hex was a skilled elven sorceress whose spell-casting ability once attracted great attention from all across Skylands. Many years ago, news of her power even passed to the dark and dangerous underworld. Here, the evil Undead Dragon King, Malefor, hatched a plot to kidnap her. But try as they might, Malefor's minions could not track down the slippery sorceress. Together with the entire local magic community of soothsayers, sorcerers, witches, wizards and warlocks, Hex was forced into hiding. A life on the run was not a great deal of fun, so Hex decided to take on the terrible Dragon King. She descended into the darkest depths of the Undead underworld. Here, to Hex's surprise, the Undead army of Rhu-Barbs, Shadow Knights and Bone 'n' Arrows held back from attack. But soon she realized the gruesome reason why: by entering the land of the Undead, she had become of them. A furious Hex unleashed her most destructive magic on Malefor. When the smoke cleared, Hex was back in her village, but her Undead legacy remained. Nowadays she is the protector of magic-wielders everywhere, not to mention of Eon's most admired Skylanders. Skylanders: Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Hex was mentioned as one of the two Skylanders (the other being Cynder) who was assigned by Master Eon to investigate a mega-sized cockroach that was terrorizing Lucky Lagoon. However, Kaos, who claimed to be renouncing his evil ways to battle evildoers, dealt with the problem long before the two Undead Skylanders arrived on the scene. On Sora's Team When her friends joined Sora's team, she joined also to stop Malefor from taking over the other worlds, as he joined Master Xehanort, and Young Xehanort. Category:Spyro characters Category:Fighters Category:Playable characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Good Darkness Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai